


another interlewd

by Eiso



Series: monster au [4]
Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiso/pseuds/Eiso
Summary: “...And maybe Vang0 still a little fangy, and maybe Dasha was still a little pale from shock, and maybe Burger was still a little shaken up over the whole thing, but his partners were safe and he could snag some bloodpacks from Hypo when he went over tomorrow to refill the medkit -- and hey, now Vang0 had no excuse to look so embarrassed when Burger tried to eat the neighbors on full moons, oh wow Burger was never gonna let them forget this -- and so really the whole situation was under control.”a.k.a. What happens after
Relationships: Vang0 Bang0/Dapper Dasha/Burger Chainz
Series: monster au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095569
Kudos: 6





	another interlewd

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert -- the situation was not under control  
> Thanks to Marley for beta-ing once again! They’re the real mvp  
> tw for blood, explicit sexual content  
> Also, a reminder: breathplay is dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing, make sure you’re engaging in safe sex and don’t try potentially harmful stuff out before researching it thoroughly first!

_...And maybe Vang0 still a little fangy, and maybe Dasha was still a little pale from shock, and maybe Burger was still a little shaken up over the whole thing, but his partners were safe and he could snag some bloodpacks from Hypo when he went over tomorrow to refill the medkit -- and hey, now Vang0 had no excuse to look so embarrassed when Burger tried to eat the neighbors on full moons, oh wow Burger was never gonna let them forget this -- and so really the whole situation was under control._

So, as it turns out, while actually getting the nutrients Vang0 needs (for the first time that they can remember) has a lot of benefits -- including but not limited to being able to stand up without their vision blacking out for a few seconds, not getting cramps and nausea after each meal, and finally gaining a bit of weight so they no longer look quite so much like a stiff breeze could knock them over -- it also has a few very annoying drawbacks, the most pressing of which is that Vang0 can barely glance at their partners anymore without their fangs making an unwelcome appearance, which, okay, it’s not that Vang0 particularly _minds_ the fangs or anything, not any more than they _mind_ having fingernails or earlobes or molars, and it’s not that Burger or Dasha have a problem with it, even though Vang0 can still see the healing scar on Dasha’s neck from where they had dr- where they had bit- where 

Vang0 had _hurt_ her, had hurt _Dasha_ , bitten down and made her bleed and hadn’t even noticed for a few seconds because the taste of her blood in their mouth was the best thing they’d ever tasted and sure, Burger had pulled them off her before any real damage was done but Vang0 knew (and would never ever _ever_ tell) that if he hadn’t Vang0 would have drank Dasha dry, would have killed her and not even noticed until they came down from the bloodthirst, that or Dasha would have had to kill them to get them to stop -- except she hadn’t had any weapons on her because she trusted Vang0, loved them, and they had _hurt her_ , 

So yeah, knowing about the whole vampire thing has a few drawbacks -- not the least of which is that Vang0 hasn’t been able to bring themself to sleep with their partners for the past two weeks, and, look, it’s not that having sex is the end all be all here, they enjoy pretty much any time they spend with their partners, but Vang0 hasn’t been able to bring themself to _sleep_ with their partners since everything went down, hasn’t even been able to sit next to them on the couch unless Burger has a grip on their arm or Dasha has her pistol on hand -- and hadn’t that been a fun conversation to have, Dasha had been furious, said that she “wasn’t going to _shoot_ you, Vang0, what the hell, how could you even think that?” -- 

So when Vang0 finishes repairing the wifi router and walks into the bedroom for a clean shirt (why there had been a severed hand in there they have no idea, they’re blaming Burger) to see Dasha in Burger’s lap, her hands in Burger’s hair and her tongue in Burger’s mouth and no space between the two of them for Vang0, they maybe feel like crying a little bit -- because they’re so tired of being scared, tired of having to see their partners’ worried but resigned faces as Vang0 says they’ll sleep on the couch again, tired of the jolt of fear that runs through them any time Dasha offers up a bag of her blood or Burger tells them he wouldn’t mind if they wanted to drink straight from the source, so _fucking_ tired of barely being able to hug their partners unless Burger or Dasha come in from behind so Vang0 isn’t tempted to bite them, unless they pin Vang0’s arms to their sides so they couldn’t hurt anyone even if they wanted to -- 

And hey, now there’s an idea, not necessarily the _best_ idea, but Vang0 is tired and lonely and just wants to be able to touch Burger without being afraid they might hurt him, to kiss Dasha without being reminded that they _did_ hurt her, so they drop their shirt in the hamper and walk carefully towards the bed where Dasha has pulled away from Burger to look at Vang0 with a deliberately unworried look and they’re _so fucking tired_ of putting that look on her face so they take a deep breath and tell her that “I miss you, and I want you to fuck me, and I want Burger to hold me down so I can’t hurt anyone,” and they’re trying to be assertive here but the way Dasha’s eyebrows have raised in surprise looks so similar to the fake-surprise she puts on whenever Vang0’s being a contrary asshole that they can’t help but tack on a slightly more hesitant “....please?” and

Dasha’s face softens, and she glances over to where Burger’s already nodding in agreement, and she moves off his lap to let Vang0 crawl onto the bed and settle down with their back to Burger’s chest and Burger uses one large hand to pin their wrists across their chest and threads the other through their hair and pulls them in tight (“safeword?” “let’s just go with the color system this time, I think”) and his arms are warm and reassuring around them but, as established earlier, Vang0’s a contrary bastard, so they test how far they can move, try to sit up, but Burger just tightens his grip on their wrists and twists his hand in their hair until it hurts just a little -- and wow, okay, their dick just went from vaguely interested to fully in the game -- murmurs to “be good now, wouldn’t want to disappoint Dasha would we,” 

And of course Vang0 wants to please Dasha but they’re not gonna be a pushover and anyways, the whole point of this is to make sure they _can’t_ move, not that they _won’t_ move, so they redouble their efforts to get free (“color?” “green, I’m good”) and don't let up until Burger moves his hand from their hair to their throat, squeezes just enough that it’s hard for them to catch their breath, tells them to “ _be good_ , sweetheart, just trust us,” and Vang0 does -- trusts Burger to keep them safe and Dasha to tell them what to do, and it doesn’t really matter that they can’t trust themself anymore because their partners will take care of them -- so

Vang0 stays as still as they can while Dasha arranges herself on their lap -- she nudges Burger’s legs out of the way, has Vang0 lift their hips so she can pull off their sweatpants, strips off her own clothes and settles over their thighs -- Vang0 lets themself relax back against Burger’s chest and enjoy the brush of Dasha’s breast against their cheek as she kisses Burger over Vang0’s head, and her hair gets in their mouth a bit which isn’t the _best_ sensation, but if they shift their head just a little they can see where she’s got her hands cradling Burger’s jaw, tilting his head back as she leans down for lazy kisses, and good for them, glad they’re enjoying themselves, but Vang0’s feeling kinda neglected here, so they lean forward against Burger’s grip, choke a little when his hand presses tight against their windpipe but manage to snag Dasha’s nipple between their teeth -- and thank goodness for small blessings because their fangs are behaving for now -- 

And Dasha sighs a little and scolds Burger for slacking on the job, but she’s clearly not _that_ upset because she kisses him once more before she moves back to press soft kisses to Vang0’s face, mouth, across their collarbone and down their stomach, until her breath is fanning hot against Vang0’s dick and she’s glaring playfully up at them as she tells them that “you better not make me gag or I’ll just have Burger get me off and you’ll have to wait another two weeks to fuck me” which, okay, Vang0 knows Dasha’s just joking but that one hit a little close to home, and it must show on their face because Dasha winces a little, murmurs “bad joke, sorry,” and it’s fine, it’s all good, but Vang0 is still careful to keep their hips perfectly still as she gets her mouth on them, tenses in Burger’s arms as Dasha sucks on the head of their dick, stifles a moan as she sinks down further so her lips meet her hand where it’s wrapped around the base (“ _fuck_ that feels good, Dasha, please keep- _yeah_ , keep doing that”), watches her throat work as she sucks them off, and -- 

Vang0’s eyes stray to the bite mark that has flushed dark against Dasha’s neck, feels their stomach lurch in a markedly _un_ pleasant way, and they know Dasha must feel their erection flag a bit as panic rises in their throat because she pulls off them, glances up and asks if they’re “doing okay there, Vang0? We can stop if you need-” but no, no, Vang0 wants this, it’s so _nice_ to have Burger’s arms tight around them and Dasha’s hands hot on their thighs, they just need to get out of their head a little -- 

Dasha grins up at them when she hears that, says “out of your head, huh? I think that can be arranged,” and (“ _fuck_ , Dasha, _Dasha_ -”) just fucking deepthroats them -- no warning, no hesitation, she must have been practicing -- and Vang0 just about comes right then, with Dasha swallowing around their dick and Burger biting kisses across their shoulder, and they must be making too much noise because Dasha pulls back and tells Burger to “keep them quiet, the neighbors will complain” and then Burger’s hand is off Vang0’s throat and he’s pushing two fingers into their mouth and yes, good, _this_ is what they’d wanted -- to be surrounded and held, to not have to worry about anything except the wet heat of Dasha’s mouth and the bruising grip Burger has on their wrists --

Vang0 lets out a whine as Dasha pulls back and sits up, complaining as best they can around Burger’s fingers, but quickly shuts up as she grabs a condom from the bedside table, rolls it onto their dick and sinks down onto it, leans forward to pull Burger into a kiss -- and the change in angle must do something good for her because she moans, grinds down one-two-three times in quick succession before pulling Burger’s hand away from Vang0’s mouth and down to her clit, clenches around Vang0 as Burger gets to work, her forehead resting against his, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth slightly open as she gasps for air,

And it’s all a bit overwhelming -- the feel of Dasha riding Vang0’s dick and Burger’s hips twitching at their back, the sight of Dasha’s face twisted with pleasure and the sound of Burger murmuring encouragements, telling her that “you’re gorgeous like that, I love you so much, tell me what you need” -- so Vang0 turns their face to hide it against Burger’s neck and instantly regrets it because he smells so good, he’s so close they can almost hear his heartbeat, it would be so easy to bite down but they can’t, they _can’t_ , they want to so bad they think they might die from it but that would be better than hurting their partner, and they’re edging from good-overwhelmed towards bad-no-stop-overwhelmed, about to gasp out _yellow_ when Burger tilts his head so his neck is _right there_ and tells them to “go on, it’s okay, I _want_ you to” and Vang0 is _so tired_ of being afraid so

They bite down, sink their teeth in, taste iron bright on their tongue, and the world seems to shift into technicolor, light flashing behind their eyes in time with Burger’s pulse, Dasha hot around their cock and Burger hot in their mouth, and Vang0 takes two desperate swallows of blood before their orgasm hits them like a truck and they’re coming and their head goes fuzzy for a while and -- 

Vang0 keeps their mouth on Burger’s neck as they come back to themself, not actively drinking, but licking at the blood that seeps slowly from the twin puncture marks near his shoulder, and they’re vaguely aware of Burger releasing their wrists to pet at their chest, of Dasha moving off their softening cock as she tells them they “did good, you behaved so well for me, now why don’t you budge over so Burger can finish getting me off,” and oh, Burger has been pretty much ignored this whole time, hasn’t he, Vang0 should do something about that, so 

Vang0 sits up, pulls off the condom and tosses it in the trash before pushing Burger’s legs apart to get their hands on him -- Dasha must have come in the interim because she’s sitting up against the headboard with Burger’s head resting on her lap -- and Burger lets out a muffled laugh as Vang0 mouths at his thigh, mumbles “go ahead, _please_ ” as their fangs scrape over his skin, so they bite down again, and Vang0 should really be more careful about how much they’re drinking but Burger’s hand is tangled reassuringly in their hair and he tastes so good they can’t really help themself -- and the way he clenches around Vang0’s fingers when they lick over the bite is, sure something, huh, almost makes them wish they could get hard again so soon -- so Vang0 focuses on crooking their fingers the way that always makes Burger moan, and on sinking their fangs into his thigh just one more time, and

The world kinda dissolves into the warm haze of bloodthirst for a while, Vang0 hears Burger come as if from underwater, feels him trembling underneath them as they work him through it, but they’re mostly occupied with taking lazy sips of blood until a hand -- Burger’s? no, not clumsy enough, Dasha then -- gently tugs at their hair to dislodge them, and she hands them a damp washcloth with instructions to get themself cleaned up, and soon enough Vang0’s curled up between their partners with Dasha snoring lightly against their back and Burger sleepily tracing patterns into their arm where it lays across his stomach, and while Vang0 probably won’t get to sleep anytime soon -- the taste of blood on their tongue reminding them of all the reasons why they still can’t trust themself -- they’re warm and full and happy, and their partners are close and safe and _there_ , so, at least for now, Vang0 is content.


End file.
